¿Amor de Madre? Inmortal
by Neko Melody
Summary: La vida de Mikoto... desde el nacimiento de Sasuke hasta su muerte... Dedicado a todas las madres...


Mikoto Uchiha. Una mujer amable, guapa, lista, graciosa y simpática. Una madre perfecta. La mejor. Una persona muy dulce, que con solo una sonrisa, te hace sentir mil veces mejor que en cualquier lugar. Una mujer admirable...

Sentada en el sofá, se encontraba viendo la televisión con su primer hijo Itachi, del que estaba muy orgullosa... Ella sentada y él recostado en su regazo.

Itachi, todavía tenía tan solo cinco años. Era muy pequeño. Aunque demostraba una inteligencia muy alta.

Observó el enorme bulto en la barriga de su madre, sabía que su hermano pequeño estaba por llegar, y se ponía muy contento al pensar como sería, que nombre le darían...

-Mamá, ¿cuando va a llegar mi hermanito?-preguntó Itachi dándose la vuelta para verle el rostro a su madre.

-Muy pronto hijo, muy pronto...-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba su enorme cabellera recogida en una coleta...-¿Estas ansioso?.

-Si, quiero saber como será... y conocerlo-habló Itachi con inocencia.

Mikoto tan solo sonrió y besó a su hijo...

-Amor, ¿que nombre le ponemos?-dijo Mikoto acariciando a un bebe en sus brazos. Parece que su hijo ya había nacido, y le preguntaba a su marido, Fugaku, el nombre de su nuevo hijo...

-Pues... yo he pensado en muchos, que tienes tu-le dijo Fugaku a su mujer... mientras observaba a su hijo.

-No sé, tu hace tiempo me dijiste que le querías poner el nombre del ninja del Clan Sarutobi, ya sabes, el que arriesgó la vida por sus amigos...

-Si, es cierto... entonces ¿Sasuke, verdad?

-Si, Sasuke... Uchiha. Me gusta-dijo Mikoto y le sonrió a su hijo mientras después besaba a su marido.

-¿Cuando te darán el alta? Itachi esta ansioso, desde ayer que diste la luz...

-Hoy por la tarde, no te preocupes...

-¿Ves a tu hermanito, Itachi?-le preguntó Mikoto a su hijo mayor mientras lo acercaba hacía Sasuke.

-Emm...si-Itachi lo observó detenidamente. Vio su pelo, su rostro, aquella sonrisa que tenía formada al verle... su cuerpo. Al fin lo veía. Sonrió.

-Bueno, espero que le cuides y que os llevéis bien...

-¡Claro mamá! No te preocupes, seré el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Mikoto sonrió. Le había tocado la mayor felicidad del mundo...

-Hermanito mayor, hermanito mayor... ¿donde estas?-decía Sasuke mientras corría por los pasillos de su casa en busca de su hermano para jugar.

-Sasuke, hijo mío, tu hermanito está en la academia, tienes que esperar a que llegue -Mikoto miró la hora-ya falta poco, debe de estar en camino... además tendrá deberes que hacer

-Pero yo quiero jugar...-Sasuke volvió hacia su habitación y siguió jugando solo hasta que llegó su hermano...

-Ya llegué...-Itachi entró por la puerta y Sasuke corrió a abrazarlo...

-Hermanito mayor, ¿Juegas conmigo?-Sasuke lo miraba tan contento que no podía decirle que no a su propio hermano...

-Sasuke, tu hermano seguro tendrá tarea que hacer, jugaréis despues ¿vale?-dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke se entristeció pero Itachi decidió dejarlo para despues...

-Madre, no tengo muchos deberes, nos han dado el dia libre hoy, jugaré con mi hermano...

-¡Gracias Itachi!-Sasuke abrazó mas a su hermano y este sonrió...

El ambiente en la casa de los Uchiha cada vez era mas denso... mas oscuro. Ya casi no se sentía aquella sensación de felicidad que sentía Mikoto. Esta tan solo pensaba en su familia y la guerra

que se iba aproximando... entre Konoha. Mikoto estaba demasiado preocupada por Fugaku, pero

él le repetía que no se preocupara por eso, que todo saldría bien.

Aún así, Mikoto tenía un mal presentimiento...

Estaba regando las macetas de su jardín... como le gustaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza,

aquel aroma tan agradable y sensacional de las flores, lograba sacarla aunque fuera unos minutos

de los problemas del hogar... no tan del hogar.

Escuchó a lo lejos a sus hijos jugando. Como habían crecido...

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo-pensó.

Itachi casi cumplía los 15 años, mientras que Sasuke casi los diez...

Sus hijos, a lo que más quería en este mundo, pronto se casarían y se irían de casa... El temor de

toda una madre, que sus hijos se alejen de ella. Pero así es la vida...

-Esta noche, si... lo haré esta noche. Cuanto antes mejor...-pensaba Itachi mientras almorzaba ante las miradas de sus padres y su hermano mayor...

Hoy era el día... el día en el que iba a cumplir su misión...

Itachi estaba apenado... nunca pensó en esto...

-Konoha o tu Clan-esas palabras le estaban dando dolor de cabeza... se le repetían una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacía... se entristecía más... nunca había pensado en llegar a esto...

Pero ya tomó una decisión... lo haría esta noche, sin importar todo lo demás...

-Hijo, ¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó Mikoto al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo.

Itachi inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con miradas... miradas que lo desconcertaban más todavia... miradas que lo hacían dudar de su misión...

Agitó la cabeza y respondió:

-No mamá, no te preocupes... estoy bien-respondió frio y cortante.

Mikoto lo miró una vez más y se dispuso a seguir comiendo... no sin antes pensar en el mal presentimiento que le venía cada vez...

Sentada en su cama, Mikoto pensó en todo... todo. Todo lo que podría perder si la guerra comenzase, pensó en ponerle fin, rogar a su marido que no fuera... porque tenía miedo de

perderlo todo... pero esa tarea la haría otra persona.

Se escuchó un crujido. Mikoto giró la cabeza pero no vio a nadie. Solo a su marido durmiendo a su lado. Se incorporó y fue a echar un vistazo... sin resultados.

Solo entonces cuando se iba a girar para volver a su sitio y dormir plácidamente, algo se lo impidió.

¿Quien? Él. Su hijo. Vestido con un uniforme un poco salpicado de sangre y con su espada en la mano. Su mirada era distinta a la de otros días. Ya sabia ella que estaba raro. Pero esta vez...

-Itachi hijo, ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó un poco asustada por su aspecto...

Sin embargo él no le respondió. Solo levanto la mano en la que llevaba su espada... acercándola al cuerpo de Mikoto.

Ella muy asustada retrocedía mientras en su mente intentaba darle una explicación a este suceso... pero nada le dio la respuesta que ella quería...

Itachi cada vez acercaba más y más la espada al cuello de su madre... y...

…...

Mikoto cayó al suelo derramando sangre de su cuerpo a montones.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver: Una lágrima que se le escapaba a Itachi de su rostro

Lo ultimo que pudo pensar: En todo... en qué ella tenía razón sobre el presentimiento

Lo ultimo que pudo decir...

-Cuida de Sasuke...-y cayó desplomada del todo... muriendo y entregándole su cuerpo al cielo...

Aunque su corazón descansaría para siempre. Su amor por su familia seguiría vivo...

¿Su qué? ¿Amor de madre? Inmortal...


End file.
